i like autunm best
by AmayaCullen92
Summary: -… My name’s Sakura, I used to be a noblewoman but now, because of various reasons I’ve been reduced to working in the kitchens at a count’s court------ real summery inside! supprise supprise sasuke/sakura/naruto ! :


Summary: Sakura happens to meat a blond boy who she thinks is a servant but is in fact the crown prince and the brother of her dream prince. Her dream is to become a prince's bride so that she could have access to the Noble Library. With that she could search and find out about her forgotten past. With some twist and turns she meets 3 princes, one of them, prince Sasuke a cold hearted prince who had lost his entire clan by the hands of the traitor family. She eventually falls for him, but deep inside her heart….right there hides an emotion for a certain blond prince. INSPIRED by the Manga 'a kiss for my prince'

_This is her story-------------------_

Chapter 1: Blond boy and my prince!

"I like autumn best maybe because

In every season of the year

Rare beauty may be seen,

Like the beautiful sakura tree

That every one may think of every time they see me

Spring and summer are the times

When flowers are in bloom

With enticing fragrances, like mine

To beautify a room.

There's splendor in a world of white

When gusty north winds blow

When the moon is shining bright

Upon new fallen snow.

But when the leaves come tumbling down

In gold and crimson dressed,

To lay a carpet on the ground,

It's autumn I like best.

Sakura"

I closed my notebook on the ground as I finished writing. Breathing the forest air, I think that I was right, autumn is plain, _plain just like me_ I thought as light breeze brushes my long and pink hair remembering that time passes by very quickly…very quickly danm! I'm sixteen now…

"Whoa! Time's gone really quickly, I suppose I'd better start making my way back to the castle…" as I lay beside a tree, a little hill in front of me, I started to hear noise '_what's going on'_ I though. As I bend a little, I could see a coach and beside it are two dark suited men with hats and another one, casual clothing, younger with blond hair. The two dark figures seem to try to force the blond to get in the two people horse-drawn, four-wheeled carriage for whatever reasons. Oh wait… now he's fighting, and is trying to make a run for them. '_wow that's person's a real good fighter'_ I though…_'wait what's that noise… Eh? He's coming this way'_ I stud up but stayed quiet as he came closer and said

"Hey you! Hide me quickly! I'm being chased" as he said that I pushed him to the bushed behind me. Second later the tall men came and asked me if I saw a man "which way did he go?" the other ask.

I pointed my finger across me "he ran that way" I answered. They ran to the direction I showed them "he can't have gone far!" they said while running "let's find him quickly!"

"You can come out now" I said while taking a good look at him. Pale skin, spiky blond hair, blue ocean eyes, and on his cheeks seems to be like whiskers…_'weird'_…but whiskers on the skin like scares but not ugly… he is actually good looking.

"Why are they after you? Are you some kind of criminal?" I asked

"What? I owe them some money see? They were planning to sell me as a servant." he said while rubbing the back of his head. I lend my hand to him, maybe offering to help him up, but I have a better idea…

"It's alri…" he started when I cut him off

"There's a saying, 'you win some, you lose some'. You asked me for help, and I gave it to you. I think that it's time to pay the price for the favor, don't you?" I said as I smirk.

"Err…all I've got right now is my body…?"

"What!" With that I only though of one thing…

~ Minutes later~

"Thank you, you have helped us greatly with your information"

"Here give this to the lady" a man inside the van said "yes Sir"

"This isn't much, but we'd like to give you this to show our appreciation."

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting to be rewarded for helping you, but I won't refuse your kindness." I said innocently

"Look at you being all fake pretending you're a sweet little girl!! You little WENCH! HOW DARE YOU SELL ME OUT?!" the blond guy said as they pushed him inside. They closed the door and drove off "travel safely now~" I said smiling

I turned around and made my own way towards the castle "luck was on my side today." I said happily as I carried my basket and the little bag of money.

-… _My name's Sakura, I used to be a noblewoman but now, because of various reasons I've been reduced to working on the kitchens at a count's court. It's certainly not the most comfortable of lifestyles, but I've got nowhere else to go so I'm living there….-_

"Miss Sakura!! " I heard the annoying voice of the housekeeper yell, as I came closer to her she said

"How could you get back so late when you were sent on a morning errand? Madam was looking for you."

"The countess was looking for me" I said carelessly "there are plenty of other maids around this place other than me. Why does she always…"

"Here, clean the western corridors before you get shouted at. I'll talk to madam for you." She cut me off handing over cleaning stuff.

Minutes later, at the corridors… _'I_ _might die before I finish cleaning this mountain of rubbish'_ I thought desperately as I look around, it was so dirty.... I stud there for a mere second when I thought '_cover it up'_

I grinned as I pushed, with the broom, the trash behind the curtains. I didn't sensed pairs of angry eyes at me when…

"Where do you think you're hiding that rubbish!?" I heard… No I felt countess foot on my head while she continued "How could you come back in the evening after I sent you on a morning errand! At least do enough to pay for your food, at least your food!" she said as she beat me up. I always said to never underestimate a noblewomen wrath.

"Owe! *sniff*" I rubbed my head a little, trying to ease the pain…

"As it happens the prince is supposed to be coming today, but look at the state of this castle, don't be so lazy, and do some work!"

'_Wait a minute, did she say a prince_-' I though silently… remembering the day I first encountered countess

-_that day..._

"_Cold, it's so cold but, where am i?" I turned around "a wall?"_

_I stayed there looking at the dark and cold night…well at nothing. When this richly clothed woman appeared in front of me_

"_Learn how to be a maid. I will let you work in my castle. You are sakura… "_

"_And my last name?" I asked quietly "when will you tell me my last name?"_

_The beautiful women just stud there, saying nothing. _

"_If past the many hills, after defeating the black orison and answering the wizard's riddle. If you meet the prince, who is searching for you" she said_

"_That sounds difficult" as I started walking toward her, taking her hand_

"_You're right, it is"-_

"Now's my chance! A prince! It means an end to this hard life. Of course there's no way a pretty girl like me would rot away in a count's court." I started talking to myself, daydreaming as we could call it, I heard the faint chatting of the countess with the head mistress

"I know that girl really hates chores but she's finally lost It." countess said

"That seems to be the case"

-Still me talking to myself-

'_In the winter I couldn't sleep, it was so cold in the attic room. in the summer it was so hot in the kitchen I'd pass out from the heat…even if the prince is a greasy old pervert I can take it…I think'_ I though, going on and on without stopping when I heard.

"The prince is has arrived!! Kyaa!!"

_As long as the man has the title of 'prince' it's alright even if he has two heads-!_

…_that's what I thought_

I turned around and saw him… "Your castle exceeds my expectations. It is much more impressive than what it is said to so in the rumors." A man said to countess…No the prince.

Luscious white skin, beautiful black hair with a tint of blue, dark eyes that seems to see right thru you…"wow" I whispered

"I've prepared the best and finest rooms for you." Countess said to them

'_Eh?! He's coming this way.'_

Continuing looking at him, well…staring I thought

'_I'm sorry I compared you to an old pervert and an alien like two faced freak. You sir are the Best'_

"I'd like you to come this way sir" countess said leading them to a corridor

As he walked pass me, something fell on the floor. I went to grab it "what's this?" I asked myself in wonder "wow this is pretty. It has a rather unique pattern" I said as I though

'_This pattern…I remember seeing this before.'_ As I tried to take a closer look, deepening my analyze, someone startled me by grabbing it violently from my hand

"Give it here! The maids here have nasty habits. Planning to take it discreetly were you?" he said smugly

"You… look here you! Who was trying to take it discreetly!! And for you information I'm not a maid-hmph!" I said, a blush of anger covering my face.

"Really? Now that I look at you….hey!! That freakish pink hair! Aren't you the woman who pretended to help me but rated me out?!"

I looked up and I realized it's was that blond boy again with the whiskers.

"Eh-? You've been sold as a servant to the prince already? You're luckier than you look, at times like these. Nah,_**I grinned**_, the real reason why all your problems got solved so easily is all thanks to me, isn't it?_**I started padding him**__,_ here it's okay if you thank me now. if you want to pay me back I won't refuse…got anything to give me?"

"hmm.." putting his hand on his forehead, thinking. Then he smiled…no smirked…

"Fine. I'll be sure to repay the debt." Then he turned around and walked towards the prince "see you around." He said

'_My prince, you're far more better that what I expected. If he's that good…' _

BANM! The countess foot on my head again

"'work' is the very thing I told you to do. But you're day dreaming again."

"I'm doing it now Tsunade…"

"The prince has come so you have to clean the place well. It's not the time to be dawdling around."

"yes-yes" I said as I continued cleaning the floor. "She's right, there no time to be slacking off, I've got to finish this"

I looked at countess walk toward her department and stared at her while she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. Arranging her hair…

Although Tsunade is over forty years old, she maintains a young appearance by training her martial art skills. She is the strongest and most beautiful women of the land. With fair skin and brown eyes, she has a violet rhombus on her forehead between her bangs which are parted in the middle and fall down the side of her face. Her long, blond hair is tied into two ponytails using bands in the same color as the rhombus on her forehead. She often wears a grass-green robe; underneath she wears a khaki kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage. She always wears the same necklace every day. She said that it's was her mother who gave it to her. Even if she is one of the highest noblewomen, she doesn't show it off.

That woman who always criticizes, that compulsive gambler, that stubborn old woman! Is the closest thing I have for a mother, she is the one that cared for me …for 10 years and I can't help myself to love her , even if she work me to death whether with training or chores!

-An hour later-

"I've brought tea sir." I said formally as I entered the guess room, where my prince was reading.  
"Come in" he said in his beautiful voice

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me if I am disturbing you"

"It's quite alright I was about to take a brake anyway"

"Shall I pour the tea?"

"Yes" he said as I prepared for him. _I'm happy that I'm wearing this cute outfit in front of the prince!_

'_Prince you're even beautiful now that I see you up close. The more is see you, the more desirable you become'_ I though while blushing a little

"Do you have something that you want to say to me?" he said _crap! He caught me staring! What do I do? This situation is…_

"Ah…No I don't. It's just that… '_Here's my chance ' _you've got dust on your hair" I said while brushing his hair a little bit

"Dust?" he whispered calmly

I didn't notice someone entering the room when I heard a voice say "what do you think you're doing? You can go now if you've finished here."

When I turned around it's that idiot blond boy again "I was only cleaning the dust off his hair for your information!"

"So you're not here to take something else" he smirk

"What are you talking about? Someone as kind as me would never…"

"KIND! Don't make me laugh! You sold me out when I asked you to help me!"

"Well you didn't returned my kindness!" I felt anger building up inside of me. If the prince wasn't there I would have sent this boy to the next dimension!

"You there" I heard the prince say as me and blond boy stopped

"You're being awfully noisy, you're also getting on my nerves so would mind shutting up and getting out of here" he said as cold as ice. _Ouch… what's up with him?_

As we walked out of his room, blond boy said to me

"You'll realize in a while how hard it is to please that pretty face of his."

"…what?"

"He makes life extremely difficult for those around him. It's best that you leave before you see a side of him that's far worse than what you just saw."

I smirked, _blond boy doesn't know me well_

"I'm not going anywhere because I'm going to become the prince's bride."

* * *

TADA! my first chapter...:) *happy* i'm working on the second and third chap!

naruto doesn't belong to me...TT_TT i know...sad..but this story does!

review review..it make me wanna conitnue!!

the one and only : amayacullen92


End file.
